The Sun and the Moon
by TalionStormcrow
Summary: Just my take on the whole Dira thing. This is how the whole coming out thing would happen, in my mind anyway.


_LOVE...a natural phenomenon created by the finding of another soul, one which manages to complete the half barren wasteland of a living beings heart, binding it's wounds with soothing bandages to create a perfected harmonious, blossoming forest of song, laughter and memories unending; wherefore life itself shall take it's course and drive us towards it's own agenda. Along with it's awkward summation of a plethora of emotions, both good and bad, conjuring what can only be described as a "flame", I find myself drifting.. Dreaming.. Wondering. That doesn't even begin to crack the surface of how I feel when I'm around you. How can I explain it simply? There's just too much to say... Too much to describe.. And the emotions are restless. This grip of which you're seducing vine has got me tangled in finds itself prevailing..I cannot deny it. Even when you aren't around I still feel you touching me.. Changing me.. And consistently healing me.. How do you do it?_

 _The things we do..The walks you take me on.. The places we explore only add to the already substantial bottled up explosion of emotion which I cannot find the words needed to bestow upon you.. At times it seems hopeless, so I find myself staring in the hopes that I wouldn't need to tell you anything, that the universe in my eyes would be enough to say what I could not. Silly.. Isn't it? In my mind I'm shouting for restraint.. But each time it becomes harder. In my heart I'm asking for relief, but that becomes harder as well. Even more tragic is the understanding that I myself create these challenges, only to get lost, unable to find what I seek._

 _I dream.. I dream of a landscape far beyond.. Of roses, of grass, of trees and.. You. In these dreams I find only solace with the one I could truly find myself with.. BE myself with. No longer do I wish to hide how I feel.. This dangerous game of " sabers don't feel" is beginning to shake my core.. It's scaring me. It seems like one of the biggest shams in the history of hypocrisies.. I look at another saber and see what they do not.. The fallacy that is a man.. A woman.. A child even, without the conscious state of mind necessary to truly live.. They only exist. That's one of the biggest things I've seen flow from you.. Life. Not just existence. I want to tell you that... Yet here I am._

 _I cannot find a way to let it out.. Not even to the herd. It's the sort of thing that you would rather keep to yourself than talk to someone else about it. Besides.. It's not even their business. I need to speak to the party involved.. You. Only you can give me this sense of peace, even if you deny me._

 _The only thing I want is an answer.. Not another question.. A yes.. Or a no. But how do I go about doing such a thing? I feel like "Do you love me" or even "Do you like me" would cause me to look like some sort of creep who is desperate. I just... Want to know. My hopes are that you won't hate me for doing this. Never before did I think that my courage would falter to such a ridiculous thing.. That I couldn't find a way to be bold like I usually am. Why is it that I can kill a man without thinking in the past.. But can't ask a simple question? It tortures me. But not today... Today is different.. Today we find out what the answers are, I find out what the answer is to this one question.. A simple but life changing question.._

"Diego?"

"Yea Shira?" The orange saber stopped walking beside Shira, looking at her.. _reading_ her. With her own eyes she was able to find the fiery galaxy in his, that caring, gentle galaxy gifted to a gentle giant. In this moment Shira felt an alignment.. An alignment of energy, of vibration, of souls. In this moment.. She found the courage.

"I love you." _That's the question... What's your answer?_ She stared at him, not so sure if she was ready for to come.. Whether heartbreak or dream come true.. She stared. And she watched, for what seemed like an eternity, as the orange saber slowly walked over to her and closed the distance... Giving in to the union of the two.. The Sun and the Moon. A kiss was gracefully given as a substitute for a hand.. Or in this case a paw.

After a bit, they separated, and Diego was left with an amusing sight. A dazed and Starstruck Shira, standing in front of him.. He knew that her dream had just come true, as did his. They were both given the answer they wanted.

"I love you too."

 _Thank you.._

 **My take on Shira and her love interest for Diego. I just figured I'd put this out here for the world to see lol. So here you go, another idea that's been stuck in my head for a while now. It feels good to get it out there, it seems like as soon as it's here it just sort of leaves me alone lol, alright.. Break time is over! Back to my stories. :)**


End file.
